Numbers Did Nothing Wrong
by Fangirl DC
Summary: An Ereri one-shot that came across to mind because of my math teacher.


**Okay, so greetings to Shingeki no Kyojin fandom, I am very new to this awesome fandom. I ship Ereri soooooooo much, it is my OTP now. Anyway, I never thought I would write a oneshot like this... My math teacher wanted us to write a story which contains the English terms of mathematics (English is not my main language.) I thought I can write an SnK fanfic so I wrote one (the teacher it should be 100 words lol). I only added Ereri and swearings after I gave my story to my teacher. So thanks to my math teacher for giving me this idea of the fanfic.**

 **I hope you guys will like it!**

Numbers Did Nothing Wrong

Eren Jaeger closed his eyes, waiting for that ugly Titans to eat him. Yep, this was definitely was his ending, he, Eren Jaeger, the humanity's last hope was going to die.

He wouldn't have chance to have more time with his friends: Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha and others. Mikasa and Armin will going to break and Eren wouldn't have chance to comfort them. He wouldn't have chance to kill all the Titans, he wouldn't have chance to help humanity more.

But the most sad things was:

He wouldn't have chance to confess his feelings to the Captain Levi. He wouldn't have chance to confess his feelings.

He was weak, his Titan form was devastated, his last hope was his 3d maneuver gear. But to his bad luck, the gear was broken. His swords were crumbled. And there were five Titans around him.

The brunette boy closed his eyes, waiting for his end to come. But... But now, to his good luck, someone grabbed him harsly from his shirt and roughly pulled him. Before the 12 meter Titan could've eaten Eren, he was saved by Captain Levi.

"Oi, what the fuck happened shitty brat?" Levi asked angrily.

"It wasn't my fault Captain! My 3d manuever gear is broken! I couldn't activate it, I couldn't change to my Titan form either!" Eren objected.

Levi just rolled his eyes, still kept his poker face.

"We will go to Hanji to talk about this problem as soon as the mission is over. That shitty glasses couldn't even check the gear properly! Luckily Survey Corps didn't lost many soldiers today, only a few, we will be able to come back to the walls quickly." Levi explained while he wrapped his arms around Eren, to not let him fall. And of course, he didn't see the blush on Eren's cheeks.

Soon Survey Corps go back to the walls. They went to the castle, cleaned theirselves (Levi's rule). Then they found Hanji to talk to her.

"Hanji, you shitty glasses! What the fuck did you do?" Levi asked to the woman.

Hanji raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Levi? Did something go wrong on the mission? I should have came, but I had important experiments." Hanji said curiously.

"Yes, something went wrong, you crazy woman. That shitty brat's 3d maneuver gear is fucking broken. He would have been eaten by shitty Titans if I didn't save him. Did you do something wrong at mechanising the fucking gear? We need that shitty brat to win over Titans. You can't make fucking mistakes." Levi scowled her.

Hanji frowned.

"I can't... I checked every single variables and equations like a hundered time! I didn't do any single mistake about calculating the approximations and formulas about mechanising the gear!" Hanji explained.

Eren's eyes grew bigger when he heard Hanji's words.

"What's wrong Eren?" asked the woman with glasses.

"What did you say, Hanji? I didn't understand anything!" he asked, very confused.

"Tch, the shitty glasses and her shitty talking mouth, saying unnecessary things." Levi said in his monotone voice.

"Mathematics is NECESSARY YOU LITTLE CLEAN FREAK!" shouted Hanji, clearly annoyed by Levi's comment.

Levi stayed still, even when Hanji said things about him like that. To Eren's dismay, the Corporal didn't punch the woman in front of her face.

"Math is more than plus, minus, multiplication, division and some basic operations, Eren! It's an adventure with complicated terms, expressions, constants and variables! Unfortunately because of the war, schools only teach the children some basic things. They don't even teach decimal, irrational and terminating numbers! Don't even talk about Pi, it is just a masterpiece!" said the woman dreamily, her eyes were shining.

Eren was definitely scared of her. She was even more awkward and creepy then he could ever imagine.

"Um... Okay." Eren said in a low voice.

"Hanji! Explain your mistake and never let it happen again." Levi said, he was probably getting angry but his face was still impassive.

"I am telling you, Levi! I didn't do anything wrong! If I would have been, then the other soldier's 3d manuevre gear had problems too!" she objected, clearly bored by Levi's scowl.

"Maybe you and your 'perfect' numbers are wrong!" Levi growled.

"How dare you! How dare you tell my precious math to call such a thing like that!" the woman gasped.

Eren silently listened their argument, knowing that he couldn't separate Levi and Hanji anyway.

Then it hit him.

Eren became pale, he was definitely going to die.

"Um... C-Ca-Cap-Captain Levi?" he stammered nervously.

"What, shitty brat?" the Captain asked and looked at him.

Eren swallowed nervously when the attractive, raven haired man looked at him. Sure, he always imagined Levi to touch him but he never liked Levi's punches and kicks. And he knew, he was going to beaten up by the Captain.

"I-I-I may have been..." Eren tried to explain, but scared to death.

"What did you do, brat?" Levi asked suspiciously.

"I think I forgot to activate the gear, sir. So it is probably wasn't Hanji's fault. I was just so tired when I turned back to my human form, I forgot to activate the gear because of the stress." Eren mumbled while he was blushing crazily.

A snicker came across to Hanji's face, Levi looked at to the crazy woman.

"Don't." he hissed.

But Hanji didn't even care his threatening voice and started to laugh, making fun of Levi.

Eren on the other hand, was sweating crazily. He managed to smile faintly.

"You, Eren Jaeger, maybe the humanity's last fucking hope, but I am positively sure that you are the most dumbest fucking soldier in the whole fucking history." Levi hissed, his eyerbrows were knitted together and he had anger his tone.

"I told you that me and numbers did _nothing_ wrong!" Hanji managed to say between her laughter.

"I-I am sorry Captain Levi, sir." Eren stuttered when the shorter man came closer to him.

Eren closed his eyes when Captain's hand moved...

But instead of a punch, a soft hand caressed Eren's cheek. Eren slightly opened his eyes, looked at Levi. His face was so close. Eren lost himself when he looked those beautiful grey eyes, the ones which belongs to the humanity's strongest soldier.

Soon, Levi closed the gap between them and pushed his lips against to Eren's softly.

Eren imagined this scene like a hundered time, but never thought that he would have been through his first kiss with Levi, his very first kiss like that.

Levi's lips were so soft, softer than he expected. Moving with his instincts, Eren caressed Levi's hair and let his body calm when Levi's arm became tighter around the his waist.

Ignoring Hanji's squeaks, the two man continued to kissing each other deeply, passionately, kindly.

It was just perfect, even more than Eren's dreams.

"Don't you ever try to risk your life like that, shitty brat." Levi breathed, his voice was absurdly calm when they broke the kiss.

"I-I-I love you sir." Eren choked it out.

A little, very little smile came to Levi's face. Something you couldn't see in Levi's face. But now, there was that incredible smile in Levi's face.

"You are an idiot Jaeger, but I love you too." Levi mumbled.

Eren's beautiful bluish green eyes shined.

"So you are not mad at me, sir?" Eren asked excitedly.

Levi's expression changed to his normal one, again.

Eren gulped.

Levi suddenly punched Eren from his stomach, then punched his cheek harsly...

The last thing on Eren's mind was the Corporal's foot on his face.

Then, he blacked out.

 **I** **know... This** **fanfic** **sucks. Sorry :/**


End file.
